Love is a dog from Hell
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Aprende a sanar tus heridas rápidamente, protege a los inocentes, deshazte de los males y de todo aquello que contamine. Inclusive del amor, ese sentimiento que es usado como excusa para lastimar y cometer locuras. No caigas de nuevo en sus fauces rabiosas, no seas mordida. Oneshot para el concurso "La venganza de los olvidados" del foro "¡Siéntate!"


**Importante: Los personajes del anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo hago uso de su mundo para participar en el concurso "La venganza de los olvidados" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Prompt** : _Te/los estaré observando_.

* * *

 **Love is a dog from Hell**

 _One!Shot_

 **2**

El aprendiz dio una reverencia y luego se alejó en silencio. Ella se quedó parada en la entrada, sólo viendo al sacerdote de mediana edad que leía un pergamino con mucha atención. Él despegó los ojos del papel para darle un vistazo, luego bajó la vista para después volver a verla, dejando esta vez a su lectura sobre un mueble. Movió la mano invitándole a acercarse hacia él, hacia la luz de las velas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó con voz suave. El hombre fue amable con ella desde el principio.

—Ina —respondió, esforzándose por sonar segura.

Sin importar qué tan joven era, debía mostrarse respetuosa con aquellos que le estaban otorgando techo, comida y una nueva forma de vida después de perderlo todo.

—¿Por qué una niña como tú tiene ese nombre tan simple?

—Mi madre alumbró en medio del campo de arroz, por eso eligieron llamarme así… —susurró, mirándose las sandalias que le prestaron, al igual que su ropa.

Nunca pensó que su nombre fuera tan poca cosa porque sólo era eso, un nombre, una forma de distinguirla entre los otros aldeanos, en esos días cuando sólo se consideraba otra niña más que corría descalza en el campo. Pero no era así. Ellos le dijeron que no.

—Ya veo —el sacerdote guardó silencio para pensar mejor. Con una sonrisa tenue, le entregó estatus, dignidad y responsabilidades—: Desde ahora te llamarás Midoriko. Es un nombre más apropiado para quien se convertirá en la sacerdotisa más grande de todos los tiempos.

—¿Cree que pueda llegar a serlo?

¿Sería capaz de cumplir con sus expectativas y llevar con la frente en alto ese hermoso nombre que le acababan de otorgar?

—Sin duda —él le aseguró, dándole unas gentiles palmadas en la cabeza. Sus dedos peinaron algunas hebras negras—. También la más hermosa.

Ella sintió que por siete años _Ina_ , la huérfana, fue en realidad un brote del cual estaba creciendo alguien con una fuerza especial en el fondo, _Midoriko_. La aprendiz de sacerdotisa.

 **10**

Los soldados miraron embobados cómo se deshizo de cinco bestias al mismo tiempo con sólo agitar su espada con la mano izquierda y, con la derecha, se hizo de sus almas. El espectáculo de sangre, cadáveres monstruoso y luces aún sorprendía a aquellos que acompañaba en su trayecto. Desde su llegada, Midoriko fue causante de sorpresas y desconcierto.

Los religiosos —principalmente shinto, puesto que los monjes budistas protegían los caminos por los que andaban— comenzaron a asistir a las ejércitos de ambos bandos, custodiando la retaguardia y los campos de batalla, aquellos lugares manchados por la muerte que pudieran llamar a los yōkais. No podían considerarse aliados, pero sí bastante beneficiosos… hasta que alguno moría.

Eso ocurrió con los dos sacerdotes a los que se les había asignado esa tropa, uno mutilado y el otro devorado en un ataque grupal de las bestias. Ante la pérdida de ambos, ella fue asignada para reemplazarlos. Apareció una mañana, vestida con una armadura y con su espada colgando de la cintura, acompañada solamente con un caballo y nadie más. Llegó para traerles desconcierto.

Los soldados pensaron muchas cosas; se preguntaron si se trataba de una broma o un insulto, como también temieron haber perdido esa pequeña seguridad de seguir con vida en ese mundo que podía tragárselos en un parpadeo.

Luego vino la noche y con ella los terrores hambrientos que no tardaron en caer contra la tierra, ajusticiados por la mano de la sacerdotisa guerrera.

 **3**

Las capacidades de Midoriko nunca decepcionaban. Causó asombro en su lección de extraer las esencias de plantas y rocas tras sólo una breve explicación. Ella era capaz de detectar almas desde que lo recordaba, aunque no sabía qué era eso o por qué nadie más podía verlo; hasta que llegó al santuario, todo lo que hacía o sentía carecía de nombre y significado.

Sus lecciones avanzaban rápidamente, por lo que su maestro consideró apropiado el que estuviera presente cuando algunos de ellos exterminaban un yōkai que se estableció en el pueblo, traído seguramente por alguna persona del exterior.

Midoriko estuvo cerca de su maestro en todo momento. Mantuvo una distancia prudente donde aprendió la forma en que se detectaba la localización de las bestias gracias a sus energías malignas y cómo se les rodeaba para hacerles imposible el escape, lanzando flechas y oraciones para mantener a raya al monstruo con apariencia de babosa que escupía una saliva ácida. Por más violencia que puso en sus ataques, los sacerdotes lograron mataron.

—Tiene una alta capacidad para regenerarse. Un sólo pedazo que dejemos de él… volverá a la vida —su maestro le explicó, acercándose al cuerpo que seguía retorciéndose en la tierra—. ¿Entiendes?

La niña asintió. El fuego era efectivo para deshacerse de los restos, al igual que un sello, aunque ninguna de las dos opciones aseguraban una efectividad completa, no como lo era el dejarles vacíos, convertirles en nada.

—Hazlo, Midoriko.

Ella levantó su mano derecha y llamó a las almas, arrebatándoles la oscuridad y dotándoles de pureza, una transparencia que se difuminó hasta que fue imposible de detectar. El cuerpo dejó de moverse.

Los yōkais eran temibles, pero ya hacía tiempo desde que les perdió el miedo.

 **12**

Se encontraba custodiando a una tropa Minamoto cuando entendió que ya no podría continuar moviéndose con los ejércitos y tendría que buscar otro modo de llevar a cabo su misión de protección y exterminio.

En el bando de los Taira no se quedarían de brazos cruzados después de que ella rechazara ser su aliada. Se encargaron de manchar su nombre más allá de achacarle conductas avaras o inmorales, cosa que ya hacían aquellos quienes seguían sin aceptar su presencia. No, ellos fueron listos y la alabaron, esparcieron rumores sobre su supuesto apoyo a la causa, donde inclusive actuaría como espía si fuese necesario. Porque si los Minamoto contaban con Tomoe Gozen, ellos también tendrían a su propia mujer samurái.

Con su imparcialidad puesta en duda, Midoriko se inclinó por los aldeanos. A aquellos que luchaban por sobrevivir a penas les importaba quién ganara la guerra y, muchas veces, tampoco quién era ella o lo que se decía de su persona siempre y cuando les socorriera. Esa gente oraba por su bien en agradecimiento y compartían lo poco que tenían como si se tratara de una de ellos o supieran que en su infancia ella perteneció a un sitio como ese.

Aunque también los había algunos pocos que, por orgullo o sus propias razones, se negaban a su ayuda. Ella insistía y se quedaba hasta que ellos se rindieran, otorgándole gestos de desprecio así como la oportunidad de actuar.

Pero cuando se aseguraban de demostrar su desagrado expulsándola, las pérdidas aumentaban en cantidades imperdonables. Como en esa aldea.

 **4**

Un año pasó y Midoriko se hizo fuerte. Toda la gente del santuario y de los pueblos cercanos sabían sobre la existencia de una niña prodigio capaz de convertirse en lo que nadie más había podido. Y ella se sentía apreciada, orgullosa de lo que conseguía con su propio esfuerzo y las lecciones de sus superiores que confiaban en ella.

Aunque algunas veces le dolía el pecho, ahí donde seguía guardando algunas de las memorias de Ina. Recordaba noches en las que se iba a dormir con el estómago vacío, los huesos que se asomaban bajo la piel de sus hermanas y las exigencias de jurarle fidelidad a una familia u otra; al igual que conservaba los juegos en el arroyo, los cantos en los sembradíos de arroz, los rostros y las voces cálidas.

Algunas veces necesitaba ser amada honestamente.

Su maestro era muy bueno viendo a través de ella. Una noche, le llamó para hablar respecto a sus emociones, le dijo que comenzaba a verla como una hija… Al terminar, le regaló el rosario que llevaba colgado en el cuello, las cuentas de jade y las _magatama_ brillantes que juraban protección. ¿Pero de qué debían protegerla?

Ya no entendía.

 **13**

Midoriko se bajó del caballo, ya bastante cansada del juego de la persecución o cualquier cosa que tramara ese tipo siguiéndola con tanta obviedad. Ya tenía suficiente con la frustración con la que cargaba desde la noche anterior como para tener que lidiar también con él.

—Regresa a tu aldea —lo encaró, mostrándole su rostro para que no le quedara duda de que estaba molesta.

Por su parte, el muchacho se bajó de su montura y se animó a hablar después de casi una hora de viaje.

—No queda nada a lo que pueda nombrar de esa forma —dijo, cargando con el reciente dolor de la pérdida. Parpadeó para aferrarse a un poco de fuerza y valor—. Señorita Midoriko, permítame acompañarla.

—No… —la poca lógica en su propuesta impactó en su cabeza, soltando un simple monosílabo como negativa.

—Mi padre no la escuchó, se burló de usted y la expulsó de la aldea, por eso quedó tan poco para salvar —él insistió—. Los sobrevivientes intentarán retomar sus vidas, pero yo no podré hacerlo sabiendo que pudimos evitarlo tan fácilmente. Así que permítame serle de utilidad como agradecimiento y disculpa.

La reverencia profunda fue sincera, y Midoriko se sintió un tanto culpable por tardar en darle una respuesta. Realmente, ella no deseaba un compañero de viaje; no estaba acostumbrada al trabajo en equipo ni quería hacerse responsable tan directamente de una vida.

Siendo sincera, se lamentaba por no haber podido hacer más que asegurar sobrevivientes y cadáveres para poder otorgarles un entierro digno. Además, la situación de ese muchacho no le resultó ajena.

—¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Norio. Acabo de cumplir diecinueve años —el chico levantó el rostro, de esa forma pudo verla haciéndose de nuevo con las riendas de su caballo.

Lo último debió agregarlo para aclarar que no se trataba un niño, sino un hombre de fiar. Con ello, Midoriko sólo pudo pensar que era menor que ella por algunos tres años, por lo que los honoríficos y una distancia prudente serían obligatorios, por fortuna.

—Entonces, Norio, deberás obedecerme en todo lo que te ordene —desde arriba, dio instrucciones y advertencias—. Con un sólo error o problema que causes, sin importar cuán pequeño sea, tendrás que regresar —Midoriko ignoró su gratitud. Ella no se lo había pedido—. Te estaré observando.

 **6**

Midoriko veían en silencio a Susumu y los movimientos ágiles de su espada. Recientemente, cada que terminaba rápido sus lecciones y tareas, se dirigía al patio para sentarse y tomar los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde y, también, disfrutar de la compañía del muchacho en sus prácticas poco convencionales para un aprendiz de sacerdote.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? —él le propuso, primero contemplando el rosario que colgaba de su cuello y luego sus ojos opacos. Últimamente se veía cansada.

—¿Puedo? —su expresión fue dotada de la energía que parecía faltarle.

Le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas, absorberlas como si se tratara de agua o aire, al igual que los retos que le servían para probarse. ¿Qué tal lo haría en una actividad que exige otro tipo de fuerza y concentración?

—Si eres tú, no creo que _Guji-sama_ se moleste.

Su arma cortó el viento con gracia.

—¿Él fue quien te dio tu espada?

—No, fue mi padre. En mi familia hay muchos soldados y capitanes. _Guji-sama_ permitió que la conservara y me dejó practicar después de terminar mis responsabilidades —Susumu contempló el filo con una sonrisa nostálgica. Dio un suspiro y le ayudó a levantarse—. Vamos, te enseñaré todo lo que sé.

 **14**

Tras abandonar la parálisis inicial por el impacto, Norio tomó su arco y carcaj con manos temblorosas y disparó contra el esqueleto colosal. Cómo era de esperarse, las flechas rebotaron contra los huesos amarillentos, lo que causó la ira del yōkai.

—¡Señorita Midoriko! —el chico se vio acorralado por los largos brazos del _gashodokuro_ y su enorme boca, abriéndose con la intención de acabar con él de un mordisco.

La sacerdotisa corrió a su llamado como un torbellino blanco, rojo y negro. Dejó de luchar contra las piernas que planeaban aplastarla y agitó la espada, cortando detrás de cada una de las rodillas. El esqueleto sostuvo su peso con sus brazos para evitar la caída, un movimiento que ella aprovechó para saltar a un hombro y luego la cabeza. Entonces encajó la hoja en el cráneo, profundamente.

El _gashodokuro_ convulsionó en medio del sonido de sus huesos chasqueantes, desvaneciéndose conforme sus almas fueron liberadas del rencor y sufrimiento arrasador. Sólo quedó el canto de los grillos.

 **7**

No sabía cómo, pero los habitantes del santuario siempre se enteraban de todo, aunque sólo hablaban sobre poco. Por eso, tratándose de un inconveniente tan evidente como el suyo, no era de extrañar que ya todos estuvieran al tanto. Sus miradas que según la fecha iban entre el respeto y lo evasivo le resultaban incomprensibles e incómodas.

Kane, una de sus superiores, le ayudó a colocarse el maquillaje que Susumu le obsequió después de regresar de uno de sus viajes en las aldeas cercanas, a las que solían ayudar. Sus anteriores regalos fueron una muñeca de madera del tamaño de su meñique, dulces, rocas peculiares…, ese tipo de cosas que eran acordes a los pequeños.

—Ahora te has vuelto una mujer muy bella —su compañera fue una de las únicas personas que le comentó respecto a la conclusión de su niñez.

Midoriko le dio un vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo. Sus facciones fueron resaltadas con los polvos negros para las cejas y el carmín para los labios, además, tenía dibujada una flor de cuatro pétalos en medio de la frente que, según Kane, tardarían en borrarse. Su rostro ya no era tan redondo como antes ni su cabello tan corto, y su cuerpo era más parecido al de sus superiores que a la persona que fue el año pasado y el anterior a ese.

—No sé si quiero convertirme en una —fue sincera.

Desde el momento que su cuerpo le avisó que ya no era una niña, lo único que recibió fue un trato diferente al de siempre, con rechazo por parte de los sacerdotes y conmiseración compartida otorgada por las sacerdotisas. No resultaba nada agradable el saber que tenía una impureza por la que frecuentemente debía orar, mucho menos el tener que dormir en la pequeña choza afuera del santuario porque de ninguna forma su sangre debía tocar territorio santo, o cabía el riesgo de que éste fuera corrompido.

—Es mejor que crezcas —Kane le aseguró, limpiando los restos de maquillaje que cayeron sobre su rosario de jade. Después se mantuvo en silencio, como todos acostumbraban a hacerlo.

 **15**

Gracias a la seguridad que les otorgaban los territorios de aquel poderoso inugami que se presumía como aliado de los humanos, por fin consiguieron descansar bajo el manto nocturno sin verse involucrados en un enfrentamiento. Pese al atrevimiento de los yōkais que les motivaba a salir aún de día, lo normal era el que lo hicieran cuando el sol se iba. Desde que Norio se le unió en su viaje, no hubo ninguna noche en la que no los atacaran, por ello, tuvieron que recobrar sus energías con breves siestas a lo largo del día.

—Puede dormir tranquila, señorita Midoriko. Yo vigilaré por si acaso —Norio le animó a descansar.

—Preferiría que te preocuparas por tu propio bienestar. Parece como si fueras a caer dormido en cualquier momento.

—Discúlpeme —el muchacho cepilló el cabello de su coleta con los dedos, un gesto que significaba vergüenza, al menos eso fue lo que ella comprendió con la convivencia.

—Está bien —no había motivo para disculparse.

La resistencia de Midoriko era proporcional a su poder, superando por mucho a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido. De ninguna forma podría compararse a alguien sin entrenamientos ni experiencia en situaciones extremas.

—No lo está —siguió con lo mismo. A Norio se le daba muy bien eso de acusarse—. Usted se la pasa salvándome todo el tiempo. Se supone que yo debo serle útil, no una carga. Sólo me limito a dar avisos, buscar comida y cuidar a los caballos.

Midoriko dejó su armadura sobre el pasto, se sentó sobre una roca y calentó sus manos cerca de la fogata que su compañero hizo con la leña que él trajo, también preparó algo para comer.

—Siéndote sincera, eso que haces, como hablar con los aldeanos altivos en mi lugar, aligera mi carga. Debes saber que lo que digo es verdad porque no es común que le dedique cumplidos a la gente.

—Gracias —Norio le sonrió al suelo—. Pero quisiera tener el poder de protegerla, así jamás tendría que seguir luchando o poniéndose en peligro. No mientras esté conmigo.

Midoriko, estando tan cerca del fuego, tuvo escalofríos. Se sintió tan desprotegida sin su armadura, entonces recurrió a la defensiva.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 **5**

Le dijo que era un tesoro, su más preciado tesoro. Una niña al que se le debía pulir hasta brillar, mostrarle la forma adecuada para desarrollar su mente y cuerpo, fortalecerla.

 _Movió la mano invitándole a acercarse hacia él, hacia la luz de las velas_.

Le dijo que guardara el secreto.

Nadie más que él —con sus conocimientos y años dedicados— sabía cómo incrementar sus habilidades hasta niveles inimaginables; tampoco habría alguien más que pudiera amar como él lo hacía a su yo verdadera. No todos estarían dispuestos a ver más allá de sus poderes, porque sin ellos sería alguien muy triste y deprimente.

Una niña simple, sin dinero ni sangre aristócrata con el cual aprovechar al menos su creciente belleza y, así, disminuir la significativa desventaja que era el ser una mujer.

Una aldeana destinada a vivir y morir en los campos de arroz.

Una huérfana sola en el mundo.

Pero no era necesario lamentarse. En sus manos sería envuelta y protegida de la crueldad del exterior. Sólo ahí, sólo así.

 **16**

Norio se sintió incómodo al ser tratado como un extraño con intenciones no deseadas. La sacerdotisa relajó sus músculos faciales, regresando a su serenidad habitual. Él siempre fue amable con ella, así que no se merecía un trato desagradable.

—Agradezco el que signifique tanto para ti, pero no es necesario llegar a eso —Midoriko consideró que lo mejor era dejárselo claro para evitar más futuros inconvenientes—. Mi propósito siempre ha sido ayudar a la gente y esta es la mejor forma en que puedo hacerlo. No ruego por otro estilo de vida. Sólo limítate a lo de siempre.

—Sí, señorita. Disculpe.

El muchacho apretó los labios, seguramente dolido a causa de la ruptura de sus ensoñaciones juveniles.

Midoriko sintió algo de pena por él, aunque el retractarse no se encontró en sus planes. Ella se veía como un complicado sistema conformado por una bonita armadura de piedras preciosas en el exterior, brillante y poseedora de cualidades inconcebibles que le hacían capaz de cosas maravillosas; una coraza que resguardaba muy pocas cosas. Ella no estaba vacía, pero tampoco llena, y se sentía conforme con eso.

 **8**

A los dieciséis años, Susumu le dio la bienvenida al grupo de los ignorados, esos que no cumplieron con las expectativas, o ya no generaban el mismo interés que antes y se vieron en la necesidad de formar su camino por cuenta propia, sin un guardián.

—Está celoso de tu poder —él buscó una excusa para el nuevo trato tan frío por parte de su maestro, quien le dio la libertad de elegir lo que deseara en cuanto a su aprendizaje y su vida en general.

Sonaba bien, pues daba la impresión de que reconocía el nivel tan alto que tenía, similar —o hasta superior al suyo— y que esa era la razón por la que ya no se creía adecuado para continuar con sus lecciones. Pero no lo excusaba de hablarle sólo lo estrictamente necesario ni evadirla cuando se topaban en los pasillos del santuario.

Midoriko lo vio charlando con Hideo, el nuevo aprendiz, seguramente animándole a estudiar arduamente y esforzarse como alguna vez les dijo a ella y Susumu.

 _Pero qué maestro tan egoísta._

—Ya no hay nada más que quiera enseñarme —dijo, con una fuerte presión en el estómago que era incapaz de definir. No dolió como hubiese esperado.

Dio media vuelta para continuar con su práctica.

 **17**

Su existencia ya era bien conocida por las criaturas y bestias, fue temida y odiada por el peligro que consistía para ellos. Por ese motivo, no era de extrañar que se reunieran en grupos y le atacaran con el claro fin de deshacerse de un enorme inconveniente. La carencia de organización entre sus contrincantes era tan caótica que alargaba la batalla hasta sentir el dolor en sus músculos y la respiración acelerada. Sus poderes fueron probados una, dos, tres veces o incluso más, y siempre resultó victoriosa.

Entonces, ¿por qué esta vez se sintió tan distinta?

Decidieron pasar la noche dentro de una cueva y ahí mismo los acorralaron. Por cada monstruo que Midoriko terminaba, aparecía otro para sustituirlo, mucho más complicado que el anterior. Ni siquiera su capacidad de exterminar a diez al mismo tiempo o la asistencia de las flechas de Norio le daban algún respiro.

Sus acciones se volvieron tan mecánicas que llegó el momento en el que perdió la noción del tiempo. Sólo el rostro agotado de su acompañante —que se defendía como podía después de que su carcaj se vaciara— le dio alguna idea de cuánto parecía aproximarse a su propio límite. Bajo ese ritmo inalterable, desconocía cuál de los dos bandos sería el que caería.

Duda y miedo. ¿Cuánto hacía de eso?

 **9**

Entró a su habitación para prepararse para la partida, aunque carecía de bastas pertenencias que empacar. Desde las sagradas tierras de Ise, llegó la orden que obligaba a cada santuario a ceder al menos una persona para una misión indispensable. Las familias de los Taira y los Minamoto comenzaron una guerra por el gobierno del país, una serie de enfrentamientos sangrientos que aumentaron la población de los yōkais a niveles inimaginables y ellos, la gente preparada, debía controlarlos cuanto antes.

Hubo una reunión con todos los miembros del santuario para elegir a la persona adecuada para el trabajo y, para su sorpresa, esa fue ella.

Midoriko sabía la gran posibilidad que tenía de ser escogida, aun así, cuando la propusieron como la mejor opción…

No.

Quería olvidar esa sensación desagradable que no quería nombrar —eso era lo que hacía, sólo ir hacia adelante, huyendo de lo doloroso y aferrándose a su fuerza—. Cuánto le dificultaban el hacerlo si sobre el único mueble que había en su cuarto él le dejó su espada y una nota breve.

 _«La necesitarás más que yo»,_ una sola frase que podría ser leída de tantas formas.

Susumu y su comentario decisivo le demostraron esa tarde qué tan enredados —enfermizos—eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—Yo propongo a Midoriko —él no esperó y se apresuró para ser el primero en pedir la palabra, no fuese que alguien le robara la oportunidad de hacer aquello que tanto había deseado desde un principio—. Su nivel espiritual sobrepasa a cualquiera de nosotros. También sabe manejar la espada. Yo le enseñé, por lo que estoy convencido de que sabrá cómo protegerse y proteger a los demás.

Al menos no fue un cobarde y huyó de su mirada. Su superior continuó viendo hacia ella luego de que todos se mostraran de acuerdo y Midoriko aceptara la responsabilidad. Irónica fue aquella vez en la que habló sobre celos cuando, por más que él hubiese terminado estimándola, no cambiaba el hecho de que también sintiera desprecio, culpándola por haberle robado la atención de su maestro y cualquier cosa que buscara de su parte, así como pasó con el pequeño Hideo.

La diferencia estaba en que Midoriko no se estancaba para permitir que la oscuridad se anidara en su corazón. Ella sólo iría hacia adelante.

 **18**

Norio resultó herido, su pierna derecha fue mutilada hasta la rodilla y ya no pudo seguir luchando. Midoriko se paró delante del lamentable muchacho y siguió cortando, matando y purificando a aquellos que querían terminar lo que comenzaron.

Cortar.

Matar.

Purificar.

El proceso la abstrajo que ni los quejidos y lamentos de Norio le trajeron de regreso hasta que se transformaron en gritos de agonía. El arrepentimiento caló muy hondo de su ser al voltear a ver a su protegido cuando percibió una nueva presencia terriblemente oscura.

—Norio, no… —salió de sus labios como un lamento.

Al principio no creyó que el dragón formado por la unión de seres malignos y una pobre alma humana entendieran sus palabras.

Su pena fue interrumpida por el ataque de otro yōkai. Absorbió aire con la boca y uno de sus brazos cayó sobre el frío piso de la cueva.

 **11**

Midoriko terminó su audiencia en uno de los palacios de los Taira, tras rechazar su propuesta de unirse a sus tropas oficialmente. Al ver que se mantenía firme a sus principios, ellos insistieron ofreciéndole incluso un puesto como capitán o general, incluso una mansión y terrenos si con ello les aseguraba el triunfo. La respuesta se mantuvo como un no.

Ella no lo hacía por el beneficio político ni económico —jamás esperó obtener tales privilegios—, sino porque su trabajo era el de proteger a la gente, sin importar a qué familia favorecían. Y, en tal caso de que deseara ser sobornada, no lo haría en favor de aquellos que se dedicaron a incendiar los templos y santuarios de quienes se negaron a darles su apoyo. Una amenaza que tampoco le doblegó porque sabía que ellos no se atreverían estando al tanto de sus hazañas.

La echaron del sitio, bajo la furiosa impotencia de no poder castigarla.

De camino a la salida, Midoriko se topó con una anciana vestida con prendas de la aristocracia. Esa mujer contaba con el suficiente poder como para detener a los guardias que la custodiaban y acercarse a la sacerdotisa guerrera para darle un consejo.

—Eres tan hermosa como una flor, muchacha, pero también fuerte como tú espada. Esa dualidad de espíritus no le agrada a todos, ni siquiera a nosotras —la mujer sujetó su mano derecha y le dio unas palmadas suaves. En sus ojos se reflejaba el sabio entendimiento de quien vio mucho en su vida—. No obstante, serán los hombres quienes te lleven a la tumba.

Midoriko inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto a la aristócrata con mirada de luto. Agradeció sus palabras, aquellas que ella siempre tuvo en cuenta desde que obtuvo la comprensión de cómo funcionaban las cosas.

La sacerdotisa estrechó suavemente la mano afectuosa de la anciana.

—Ya lo hicieron.

 **19**

Midoriko estaba completamente segura de que esa noche moriría.

La pérdida de su brazo izquierdo redujo sus ataques a la mitad, los yōkais seguían llegando, el dragón atrapó sus piernas con sus fauces y el llanto de lo que quedaba de Norio —su cabeza y una parte de su tórax— reverberaba en su cabeza, mareándola aun más que la pérdida de sangre.

—No… Yo no quiero esto... No la dañemos. Debemos ser fuertes para protegerla —gimió, profundamente arrepentido por su propia debilidad que le impidió ser útil para ella o al menos evitar que los monstruos lo poseyeran.

Culpa, deshechos, gruñidos y almas.

La muerte no le pareció una excusa suficiente como para rendirse, porque ella era Midoriko, la sacerdotisa guerrera; con la belleza de un ser celestial y el duro entrenamiento que le hizo posible reunir la energía que le quedaba. Ella le arrebató todas las almas a los presentes —incluso la suya— y las absorbió con desesperación. Fue como si, después de todo, su cuerpo sí estuviera vacío y anhelara un contenido.

No hubieron luces, sino _condensación_.

El hueco en el área de su corazón destelló en medio de la oscuridad, mientras que ella vagó en la nada.

 **1**

El muchacho llamado Susumu la condujo hacia la habitación donde el sacerdote líder ya la esperaba. Había pasado casi una semana desde que llegó al santuario y aún no conocía al hombre que dirigía el lugar, lo que le sentó mal. Todos los habitantes mostraron gran interés en ella desde el inicio, pero si esa persona no la consideraba digna de una presentación, no se sentía tan distinta a esa niña que fue encontrada entre la podredumbre, protegiéndose de las criaturas carroñeras con lo que ellos nombraron como «campo de fuerza».

Aunque de eso no hacía ni un mes y, al cerrar los ojos, todavía podía escuchar crujidos de huesos y el chisporroteo de la carne de algún yōkai al chocar contra la protección que creó espontáneamente. No recordaba cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, entre el lodo y los cadáveres. Fue el suficiente para dejar de sentir hambre, sed y miedo, sólo adormecimiento. Olvidó su nombre y su rostro; recurrió a las palabras de sus padres que se iban diluyendo en su cabeza.

Su nacimiento fue un presagio de su vida, siempre interponiéndose a la suciedad. Su destino sería el vivir luchando.

* * *

 **NOTAS** / **CURIOSIDADES:**

»Ina. Un nombre simple que significa "brotes de arroz". Quería darle un origen plebeyo a Midoriko, pero como un nombre como el suyo (bastante peculiar para el Periodo Heian / Kamakura) era un problema, lo resolví con un cambio de nombres, algo bastante común en esos tiempo y que era tomado casi como una ceremonia.

»Guji. El título del sacerdote líder.

»En el shinto, la menstruación es un _kegare_ , un desorden, contaminación o impureza del ser humano causado de forma natural (ejemplo: la muerte, el parto y la sangre). Por consiguiente, una mujer que menstrua tiene prohibido el pisar terreno sagrado.

»La lucha de los Taira y los Minamoto se llevó acabo en el evento nombrado como las Guerras Genpei, contemporáneas a Midoriko (según las estimaciones).

»Tomoe Gozen es la onna-bugeisha o mujer samurái más conocida. Fue esposa de Minamoto Yoshinaka, el primo del dirigente de ese bando. A pesar de eso, fue asesinado por él y, tras esto, se dice que ella se retiró de su carrera militar para volverse monja.

* * *

 _Me agrada Midoriko (al menos la versión de ella que está en mi cabeza porque, ya saben, personaje que ni ha hablado), así que mis dedos y la actividad me dieron la excusa perfecta para seguir escribiendo sobre ella, una sacerdotisa guerrera encarando los conflictos de las mujeres de hace casi mil años, mientras que al mismo tiempo se ve obligada desde siempre a luchar para sobrevivir, siempre tratando de ser lo más coherente y apegada al material original (manga)._

 _También probé con un nuevo estilo de escritura que me gustó mucho desde que leí un oneshot de Noragami ("_ Red" _de_ Pseudocitrus _) y quise probar esa sensación de vistazos o pistas, con el riesgo de resultar confuso, o precipitado, o haberle puesto demasiado de mi cosecha (¡¿Soy tan transparente?!). Pero mejor me callo y les animo, como ya es usual, a pasarse por el foro para leer los otros fics sobre personajes olvidados. ¡Vamos! ¡Denles amor, cariño y comprensión!_

 _Esto es todo por ahora, mis extraterrestres de amor (?). Saluditos~_


End file.
